Breathtaking, Earth Shattering
by Ornavy
Summary: Naruto had to get a surgery, and was high off drugs completely forgetting the perfect angel that is Uchiha Sasuke. Purely based on this: youtube(.)com/watch?v DiviQfLyQX4


**Very much based on this: watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4**

* * *

 **Breathtaking, Earth Shattering**

Naruto had been complaining about pain in his abdomen for a long while and Sasuke had thought it would just be a stomach bug of sorts, but earlier this morning Naruto had started vomiting and could only whimper out how much it was hurting. Sasuke rushed to call an ambulance. Through heavy breathing and slight loss of sight-only for a few seconds-Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand as the ambulance drove to the nearest hospital.

Sasuke sat patiently on a small chair, next to the hospital bed his husband was laying on. The empty room was filled with Naruto's loud breathing and the swooshing sounds of Sasuke flipping book pages. He was reading slow, going over the same lines a few times, finding it hard to concentrate. The man shifted in his chair slightly and adjusted his shirt, grabbing at its hem and pulling it down, letting out a small cough. He doesn't want to bitch about the hospital scent but god, he fucking hated it. But the thought of Naruto waking up and Sasuke not being there made Sasuke not want to leave. The doctor had said that the blond might wake up with a slight distortion in his memories.

Naruto didn't exactly have a liking to hospitals either. Hospitals brought up bad memories. The last time they were here was when Naruto had got into a car accident at seventeen. His parents being in the same vehicle.

They had died on the scene and Naruto was bandaged up and in the hospital for two months.

Even Though they were almost ten years older than the they were when the incident had happened, hospitals weren't any less traumatizing for Naruto.

Sasuke set down his book and looked at his significant other. He sighed, reaching out and holding his husband's hand; he drew soft circles onto the back of it. His tan skin was clashing strongly against Sasuke's pale skin. His hands were rough and dry, Sasuke's wet and clammy.

The surgery had only been about two hours. Turns out it was hernia, what type he couldn't recall; excuse him he was busy panicking over a surgery needing to take place. The doctor had said it wasn't that big of a deal. He'd wake up soon, might be a little tripped out but would be good as new in two weeks time. And knowing Naruto, Sasuke could guarantee it would be less than that.

So, he shouldn't worry.

But he was worrying anyway.

A small breath escaped Naruto's dry, chapped, lips, his eyes opened ever so slightly and closed again. He groaned. Sasuke let go of his spouse's hand and moved his own to Naruto's forehead, brushing back his blond hair. His forehead was damp with sweat and cold to the touch. "Hey," Sasuke said softly, getting off his chair. "How are you feeling?" He bent low to be at eye level to Naruto, his pale hands were on the hospital bed, supporting his weight as he leaned closer.

"Sleepy…" He said in a small voice. "Can I sleep longer?" His blue, blue, breathtakingly blue eyes opened. Sasuke came into his line of focus, or rather his black, black, earth shatteringly black eyes. "Wait, nevermind. I want to talk to you." He put on a bright smile, white teeth all lined up straight and shiney, giving a sparkle.

Sasuke smiled. "Rest if you need to rest." Though the words were giving him an option, Sasuke was giving him none. Naruto needed to rest more. Sasuke would just buzz down a nurse letting them know Naruto had woken up.

"Wow," Naruto said in awe. "Wow." He felt breathless. "You are so beautiful?"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in amusement, the nurse chore leaving his mind. Normally they bickered back and forth always insulting each other. Unless it was sex, Naruto had a huge praise kink, loved showering Sasuke in loving words and squirming when he'd get some in return. "We haven't been apart for that long." He leaned forward in an attempt to land a kiss on his better half.

"Woah," Naruto tried to sit up, not comprehending what was happening nor thinking the closeness was going to become an eventual kiss. He fumbled back down in his pillow. "Are you flirting back?" His grin turned more idiotic and all the more cuter to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up straight. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke was finding this slightly off putting, what was this idiot on about? He couldn't have forgotten him… could he have? Not this lovesick loser, not if it were Sasuke.

"Oh, god! Sorry, are you my doctor? Nurse?" Sasuke heart beat paused at those words. "I shouldn't be flirting with you, sorry it's rude." The blond's cheeks flustered, as he sputtered out.

He crossed his arms loosely, putting all his weight to the balls of his feet. "I'm not." Sasuke replied simply. He was in slight shock, not really sure of what to say.

"Okay…" He paused. "So, it's okay for me to flirt with you? Because oh, gosh you are so beautiful." Naruto said warmly. "An angel." The words escaped him like he had been holding his breath for years and years in case he'd utter those words by accident. And to be fair that's exactly what Naruto had done in high school.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "It's not like you haven't been doing that since we got together."

"Well why wouldn't I- wait, we're together? Oh, thank god! You like men?" His voice couldn't be any more ecstatic. It reminded Sasuke of their wedding day. Gosh, the idiot was screaming his vows with tears falling down his cheeks as he sniffled every three words. And the time Sasuke had finally given in and told Naruto how much he needed to know if he loved Sasuke as much as Sasuke loved him. Naruto's face was scarlet, his eyes wide, his smile so bright.

This was Sasuke looking at Naruto falling in love with him again. Ah, shit. Naruto's gross affection was rubbing off on that fool.

"Yeah," Sasuke held back a laugh. Well he liked a man, that's for sure. And he was the biggest idiot Sasuke had ever met. God, sometimes he questioned his decisions but this moment solidified all of them. They were good decisions.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and he stared and stared and stared. "We're actually dating?" He whimpered. "Please don't lie. I won't be able to handle it."

Sasuke decided that it wouldn't be so bad to just let it be. He was going to enjoy this. "I'll do you one better," He held up his left hand. "We've been married for three years."

Sasuke almost lost it, bursting into laughter as a tear dripped down Naruto's cheek. "You married me? You're my husband?" He said in complete disbelief. "Do I know how to cast spells? How do you love me?" He took in a sharp breath "Do you love me?"

Sasuke finally laughed, holding his stomach. "Idiot," He smiled at Naruto. "I love you."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Naruto held a hand on top of his heart. "Are you sure?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Colours and Dog Whisperer will be updated, but please enjoy this until I can get it up. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
